03 February 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-02-03 ;Comments * at the back of Surfin Dave And The Absent Legends LP]]Peel mentions that the latest single from Simple Minds sounds like Elton John after mentioning that he was in Edinburgh, Scotland doing gigs during the weekend, whilst the audience there wanted to hear the Scottish band. *Peel mentions that Bogshed are one of the bands that he would love to see live. *Peel reads out a message from Ajay Saggar from Lancaster, who wanted to say hi to his friends. Ajay later on in his career became a member of Dandelion Adventure, who did a session for Peel's show in 1990 and also appeared in Dinosaur Jr's Freak Scene video, where he had his hair shavened off. *Peel mentions that Andy Kershaw has written the sleevenotes on the back cover of Surfin Dave And The Absent Legends latest LP. *Peel didn't realise the Pogues released a 12" single called Dirty Old Town, until he was in Edinburgh and bought the record. *Peel plays a record from Australian band, Happy Hate Me Nots, that was sent to him from a listener. *Peel plays the wrong speed of the Reporter's track before correcting it. Sessions *Siouxsie & The Banshees #5. Recorded: 1986-01-28. *Janitors #2. Recorded: 1986-01-07. Broadcast: 15 January 1986 Tracklisting *Wedding Present: Once More (7") Reception *'File 4 cuts in below' *Skids: Six Times (LP - Scared To Dance) Virgin :(JP: 'Seven years old that you know, recorded when I was weighing thirteen and a half stone, unfortunately I still weigh thirteen and a half stone. Those were the Skids with Six Times. This is the first from the Janitors, Really Shrinking, I wish I was') *Janitors: Really Shrinking (session) *Charlie Chaplain: Premier Plaza (7") Techniques *Bog-Shed: Panties Please (12" - Let Them Eat Bog Shed) Vinyl Drip *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Candy Man (session) *Chicago Bears Shufflin' Crew: The Superbowl Shuffle (Vocal Mix) (12") Red Label *Blazing Apostles: It's So Easy (7" - It's So Easy / Comfort) KDY *Janitors: Let's Go Home (session) *Southern Culture On The Skids: Psycho Surfing (LP - First Album) Lloyd St *Surfin Dave And The Absent Legends: Percolator (LP - In Search Of A Decent Haircut) Crammed Discs :(JP: 'And from Surfin Dave to Surfin Dick') *Dick Dale & The Del-Tones: Shake 'N' Stomp (LP - King Of The Surf Guitar - The Best Of Dick Dale & The Del-Tones) Rhino *Jesus & Mary Chain: Some Candy Talking (v/a 7" - NME's Big Four) New Musical Express *Freddy McKay: The Message (LP - Tribal Inna Yard) Move *Pogues: The Parting Glass (12" - Dirty Old Town) Stiff *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Cannons (session) :(JP: 'It sounds like it ought to be the theme music to, one of those classic early 60's westerns, don't ask me to name one, because I can't. I know nothing about films. You know nothing about anything I heard you cry') * File 3 cuts in below & File 4 ends * Safirio Madzikatire And The Sea Cottage Sisters: Dickson (v/a LP - Take Cover! (Zimbabwe Hits)) Discafrique *Primal Scream: It Happens (7" - All Fall Down) Creation *Whistle: (Nothing Serious) Just Buggin' (12") Select *Age Of Chance: Bible Of The Beats (7") Riot Bible *Janitors: Track Eating Baby (session) *Happy Hate Me Nots: You're An Angel (7") Waterfront *Santrra: Aqua (LP - ...Und Sonst Niemand...) Rebel *Reporter: Bend Down (12") Straker's *Conway Twitty: The Story Of My Love (LP - Conway Twitty Sings) MGM *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Lands End (session) *Betty Wright: Pain (7") Cooltempo *Shop Assistants: Somewhere In China (7" - Safety Net) 53rd & 3rd :(JP: 'I always wanted to go to China. The chances are I'll never will go. Perhaps, Radio One will send me though on some kind of pretext. Only if I didn't come back though') Peel did travel to Hong Kong in late 1986, whose territory later transferred from Britain to China's rule in 1997. *Janitors: Going To Be (session) *King Horror: Loch Ness Monster (7" - Loch Ness Monster / Zion I) Grape *Doublehappys: Some Fantasy (12" - Cut It Out) Flying Nun *'File 3 ends at end of show' File ;Name *1) 020A-B0723XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B0723XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) John Peel from 3rd February 1986 *4) John Peel 3rd February 1986 ;Length *1) 1:03:57 *2) 0:56:01 *3) 1:02:25 *4) 1:00:58 (from 0:05:45) ;Other *1-2) Recordings at the British Library *3-4) Many thanks to gdgbd *4) File starts with Blind Lemon Jefferson from Nick Cave, from 22 February 1988 ;Available *1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B723/1) *3) YouTube *4) YouTube ;Footnotes Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Available online